I'm an Angel with a Shotgun
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: "I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight." Short chapters but I will try to update frequently. R&R.
1. So we Meet

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Angel with a Shotgun_ by _The Cab_.

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi has always been considered a beautiful girl but tonight she looked ravishing. Her long black hair was loosely curled and framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her make up was understated but elegant, she didn't feel the need to compete with the clown faced girls that usually roamed her favorite Tokyo bar. Her red, strapless gown highlighted her curves and her freshly shaven legs. Black pumps added 3 inches to her small frame. She wore no jewelry and kept her i.d. and cash in a small black clutch that hung on her left wrist. After a final glimpse of herself in the mirror she made her way out of her apartment and flagged down a taxi.

"Where to?"

Kagome gave him the address and began to settle down when she heard tapping on the window to her left.

"Do you know him?" The driver asked, preparing to pull out.

The man had gorgeous silver hair and the most mesmerizing eyes.

"You can lower the window."

The driver did.

"Can I help you with something?"she called out.

"I'm heading to a bar in Tokyo." He began, giving her the same address, "I'm late for my friend Miroku's party and he's going to kill me."

He looked nice enough, "Hop in."

"Thanks." He smiled, "this rides on me."


	2. Spilt Drink

Chapter 2

Upon arriving and entering the duo were attacked from behind by a very drunk, and very friendly, Miruko.

"Where'd you find this lovely thing, Inuyasha." He asked, voice slightly slurred, "Is she my birthday present?" He asked, grabbing her butt.

He was quickly thrown to the floor. Inuyasha took a step back, surprised that the petite girl could even lift him off the ground. Raising an eyebrow, he studied the raven haired beauty. She smiled in reply. "Self defense training. Oh, by the way, tell him Kagome said Happy Birthday." With that she sauntered off leaving a very surprised Inuyasha, and drunk Miroku.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey girl. You're late."

"Long story." She laughed.

"What would you like to drink?" Sango, also raven haired and quite beautiful, asked her best friend.

"Surprise me."

"One surprise coming up."

As Sango made her drink Kagome scanned the dance floor; however, she couldn't spot Inuyasha on the crowded dance floor."

"I'll be back." She called back to Sango, as she took her drink and made her way to the dance floor.

She was about to give up when she bumped into him.

"Hey!" He looked down noticing his red dress shirt was now stained with whatever she had been drinking.

"I'm so sorry. Let's go get that fixed." Leading him to the back she made her way to an employee locker room.

"We're not supposed to be back here."

"I know a girl who works here. It's no big deal. Take of your shirt."

"What? No. It's not a big deal."

"Take off your shirt."

"Sorry Princess. I'm not like you. I prefer to keep my clothes on."

"What?" She seethed, "You don't even know me so don't you dare assume something like that."

"You 'spill' a drink on me, take me back to a room, alone, because you have a 'friend' who works here."

Kagome's face became hot with anger. "You are such a jerk I try to help you and you call me a whore!"

Taking the last of her drink she made sure to toss it onto his pants.

"Real mature wrench!" He called out to her back, now looking like a toddler who had wet his pants.


	3. Time to Apologize

Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and reviews! Feel free to criticize! I'm spending less than 30 minutes writing each chapter and I am so happy with the responses I am receiving. ^_^

-SM1996

Chapter 3

'That jerk!' Kagome thought to herself as she returned to the bar.

"So, what happened?" Sango smiled knowingly, hoping that Kagome had finally loosened up and had some fun with the cute guy in red.

"Nothing." She replied curtly, taking a seat at the bar. "I need another drink."

"Aw, Kagome. What happened?"

"This jerk-"

"Hey pretty lady." A slightly less drunk Miruko smiled, taking a seat next to the beauty.

"Don't you and your jerky friend have somewhere to be?"

"Who Inuyasha? He's in an ally way, poor guy looks like he wet his pants."

Kagome grinned with satisfaction.

"Wait, you're the chick who did that to him?" Giving her a slap on the back, "His face was priceless." Then he got serious, "You know, I think you hurt the man's pride. Inuyasha is a lot of things but he's not a jerk."

Sighing Kagome decided the best thing to do would be to apologize.

"Here's your drink 'Gome."

"Here Miruko, have it. Happy Birthday." She smiled.

Upon getting up and walking away from the bar she heard the sweet words of Miruko and then the tell tale slap, across the face she guessed. She chucked to herself, thinking, 'Oh, Miruko, you really shouldn't have gone for the ass.'


	4. Hey Sugar

I'm terrible at long chapters but I tried. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading. 3

-SM1996

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 4

Upon leaving the bar Kagome realized that Miruko hadn't told her specifically where Inuyasha was located. Deciding that it was probably near the bar she went to the first ally way she spotted.

The alleyway was littered with broken beer bottles and used cigarettes. The dumpster to her left reeked of week old vomit. Stepping around the dumpster she stepped into a man.

He was almost as tall as six foot two Inuyasha but unlike Inuyasha he had a stocky frame. He had dark hair and eyes and very pale skin. He wore a brown overcoat and fedora.

"Hey sugar." He breathed onto her, as his hands made their way to her waist, "What are you doing out here?"

"Leaving." She stated simply. She needed to find Inuyasha to apologize, "I have things to do."

"Oh, there are plenty of things we could do right now."

He slammed her against the brick wall and held her arms above her head. She attempted to stomp on his foot but the man wore steal toed shoes.

"Aw, aren't you cute." He chuckled, preparing to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't touch her."

A very peed off Inuyasha stepped under the street lamp.

"Back off." the man grumbled.

He had loosened his hold when he turned around. Kagome reached under her skirt, but Inuyasha already had the man around the neck. He lifted him up easily. His lean, strong muscles rippled underneath the thin fabric of his dress top.

Tossing him to the side he noticed what Kagome was doing.

"What are you doing?!" A startled Inuyasha asked.

"What?" She shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just reaching for my gun."


	5. Apology Accepted

You guys have no idea how wonderful I feel knowing people are reading and actually enjoying my stories. This site allows me to express myself without being judged and even on bad days, like today, I feel so great knowing that people are reading and reviewing. 3

-SM1996

Chapter 5

"A gun?" Inuyasha exclaimed, glancing at her figure. Her dress was strapless, short, and fitted. "Where are you hiding this gun?"

Kagome hiked her skirt up a little more and revealed the black lace garter holding her Swiss mini gun.

"That's like two inches long." He grinned, "It couldn't hurt a fly."

"On the contrary," she smiled, whipping the gun out and placing it on his heart, "This gun shoots out bullets at 270 mph, it's lethal at close range."

Inuyasha's heart began pounding, not at the fact that she had a gun pulled out on him, but instead because she looked pretty damn hot in doing so.

"How'd you get ahold of one of those?"

"I know a guy."

There was a long moment of silence. They just stared at each other, daring the other to make a move with their eyes.

"I came to apologize." She said suddenly, holstering her gun.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, confused, already forgetting the drink incident.

"For spilling my drink on you, purposefully."

"Hey, no worries. I shouldn't have judged you like I did."

"So," she smiled sweetly, "We cool?"

"Yeah," he smirked back, "We cool."

"Good." She chuckled, "Because I've got something to show you."


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6

She didn't know exactly why she was showing the silver haired hanyou, one she had met only hours before, her apartment. He seemed confused as well. "You can leave your shirt on." She chuckled.

This seemed to make him relax.

"Want something to eat?"

"Nah." He replied, "But do you have some root beer."

"Yeah." She smiled, going to the kitchen. After opening a new liter she began pouring in along with it some Rohypnol: a tasteless, colorless, odorless sleeping aid.

"Nice place you got here." He grinned, chugging the drink furiously when she returned to the living room.

"Thanks. Want some more?"

"Sure."

"She returned to the kitchen, and again slipped Rohypnol into his drink.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He slowed down but still drank the root beer quickly and without hesitation.

"I don't know why I'm so thirsty."

"No problem." Kagome smiled somewhat shyly.

"So what is it you were going to show me?"

"It's a secret." She smiled mischievously, he caught the look in her eye and smiled smugly.

"I'm really good at keeping secrets." And she led him to the bedroom.


	7. A Rude Awakening

Please keep reviewing! (: I try to review your works as wellZ ^_^ Enjoy and please criticize respectfully.

-SM1996

Chapter 7

He woke, chained to a wall, and very dizzy. "What the h-"

"You woke up sooner than expected." A now casually dressed Kagome commented as she looked at her watch. The effects should've lasted a couple of hours longer.

"What are you doing wench?" He spat, tugging at the chains.

"Those are specially designed and tested not to break under any circumstances."

He just glared at her."

"Don't worry." She retorted, "I haven't touched you and I'm not going to hurt you."

She could tell that words did not put Inuyasha to ease.

"Then what do you want with me wench?" He yelled. Smelling around he could sense he was still in her apartment, maybe if he yelled loud enough...

Kagome sensed his thoughts and responded promptly, "The walls are sound proof."

"Of course." He muttered.

She made her way to a computer.

Her back was turned to him. 'Bad mistake', he smirked. Taking a claw he began to try picking a lock. Half of his attention was on the lock the other half on the petite girl typing an email. To who? Her employer?

Inuyasha stopped his work and focused on the screen.

Target is captured. Conscious but not resisting. Pick him up around six.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock. 4:00pm. He began picking at the lock again. The chain dropped just mere seconds after Kagome turned around.

He had her pressed against the wall: arms held above her head by clawed hands, legs held back my his knees pressing into her upper thighs.

She struggled. He gave a proud half smile. Then she smiled and he found his own grin drop.

"Shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly he was blasted with an aura of such power that he found himself in a room resembling a lightening storm.

"You're a miko." He gasped, how did he not sense this?

"Yeah," she smiled, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I am." Electricity shot through him, his head leaned back, as if he had been uppercutted, then his vision went black.


	8. Soft Spot in a Hard Place

This story is definitely going in a different direction than I thought it was going to! I'm surprising myself. Hopefully I'll be able to tie up loose end. and answer any unanswered questions. Thank you so much for reading. Xoxo.

-Silver Mist 1996

Chapter 8

Kagome sat watching Inuyasha from a distance, exhausted from the flux of her powers. He was now tied down with stronger chains. His arms were individually restrained and separated apart like a starfish, not tightly, but enough that he couldn't pick the lock again.

He was stirring.

"Would you like some water?"

He shook his head, his eyes focused on her own.

"I'll drink some before you." She stated, "I promise it's not drugged."

He only shook his shoulders in response.

She didn't know whether or not that was a yes so she took a swig for his benefit.

He licked his lips slightly and that was all that she needed. She walked up to him, slowly.

"Here." She smiled softly, almost innocently.

She tipped the bottle up allowing the hanyou to drink from the bottle but she dropped it again, and it spilt across the front of his dress pants.

He became rigid.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled, retrieving the water bottle from we're it had fallen on the ground.

He just sat their a mix of emotions swirled on his face but Kagome couldn't read him.

'This silver haired hanyou will be mine.'

Kagome shook her head willing the thought to leave her mind. 'This is business.' She reminded herself.

She walked over to him and pushed his long hair out of his face. His breath caught in his throat the moment her fingers touched him. Her movements were slow and deliberate. She had never grown to personally care about any of her deliveries. After all, she had been forced into this business since she was little. It was all she knew.

She took a napkin and dabbed his face. His eyes traced from her hand, up her slender arm, to the crook of her neck, and finally her lips. They were close now. She bit her lip as she concentrated. 'Just like me.' Thought Inuyasha. The gap between them was growing smaller. She was just inches away from his lips...

Click. The metal doors unlatched and scraped as they were opened.

"Kagome. What've you got for me angel?" Asked a middle aged man, of Japanese decent like Kagome but not of relation.

"His name is Inuyasha." She stated simply, looking down as she spoke.

"Inuyasha." The name rolled of the man's tongue, "The boss will be pleased."


	9. Regret

Soooo, once I finish this and Forgive me? I will be taking a break for awhile. I want to work on a major piece and hopefully it will be something very well written and enjoyed. Thanks for the love, I'm still waiting for some criticism. Xo.

-Silver Mist 1996

Chapter 9

Kagome sat in her apartment, alone, sipping on some coffee, and not quite sure how to untie the knot in her stomach.

It had been two days since she'd seen Inuyasha.

'Why am I letting him get to me?' She sighed, inhaling her coffee, 'He's just a delivery.'

'He's in danger!' The thought pierced her mind. 'Of course he is,' she frowned, 'He wronged Naruko. Someway, somehow. He was a thief, liar, traitor...'

She wasn't sure but she tried to make herself believe that the hanyou was not innocent of any wrong doing.

Naruko was a bad man in a bad business but he didn't cross anyone unless they'd done him wrong.

For the first time since she had been forced to take part of this business she questioned herself. 'Why do I help him?' She thought, 'I never wanted this.'

Kagome stood and paced the room. 'What if I never get to see him again?' She panicked. 'I've got to do something.'

She made her way to her room. It was dark now, just after 10, and Tokyo was still in full swing.

She entered her closet, stepped inside, pressed a small button at the bottom right corner of the closet wall and stepped back as it opened.

She grabbed her gear. Her favorite Swiss Mini-Gun, an assortment of knifes, bullets, and a grenade for good measure.

She slipped on a fitted black jumpsuit, black 1 inch heels, and gloves. She wore a mask that covered only her eyes, she hated the cliche ski mask.

At last glance she decided on some flash beads and a small portable device that would help her gain entrance through any of he doors with codes, just in case.

She turned the lights off, made sure the security system was in working order.

After putting on a brown trench coat she made her way out of her 3rd floor apartment without seeing a single person. It was a quiet neighborhood so she didn't expect any trouble but she was always on the lookout. Finally after what felt like a painstakingly long walk, but was only a short few minutes, Kagome made it to her car. A black Mustang that she loved dearly.

After turning on the ignition and backing out Kagome turned on the radio to fill the silence, but she couldn't drown out the roaring of her train of thought, 'I just hope I'm not too late.'


	10. Black Cat

I'm really enjoying the direction this story has going. I'm just writing and seeing where it takes me. These cliffhangers are not only for you but for me as well because I never know what's going to happen! R&R. Xo.

-Silver Mist 1996

Chapter 10

Kagome knew the warehouse was large and heavily guarded. She had only been there once, as a little girl, but she had a remarkable memory.

She stopped short of the warehouse, and parked in a deserted parking lot in a semi-decent part of town.

She removed her jacket, pulled her hair back into a high bun, and slid on her mask. She found a sewage entrance and slipped down quietly. When she was a young girl and had discovered the underground entrance she was smart enough not to breath a word about it.

Her parents were somehow mixed with Naruko, and in desperate need of money, so they allowed Kagome to become a part of the program. She excelled in all of her training. She was an excellent: bomb diffuser, sniper, knife thrower, and overall student.

Her parents had died when she was just 12. She was now 22 and amongst the best of Naruko's officers, but she refused to get involved in the killings. She was a delivery girl, and despite Naruko's praise and promotion offers, she knew that she couldn't take any part of the torture and business deals that occurred in the long halls.

Kagome was so lost in her train of thought that she almost missed the door.

She stopped, pressed slightly to see if it would give, and found that it still had not been sealed off. She sighed a breath of relief and slid the top off, just enough for her slender body to slide through.

The room was stacked full of boxes, and silent. She could hear no one and the lights were very dim. Glancing out a corner of a window she found she was near the back of the warehouse. She grabbed her Swiss mini gun and slowly crept between the boxes.

As she continued making her way towards the front of the warehouse she became aware of arguing.

Two men in an office were trying to make a deal. She ignored them and kept walking.

Kagome picked up heavy footsteps making there way around the corner. She was surrounded by boxes on either side. Luckily her belt came with a small but powerful grappling hook. She shot it, caught onto the warehouse roof supports and was four or five feet above the guards head when he walked under her, but something was wrong, he was slowing down. Question now: Was he going to look up?


	11. No Mercy

One or two more chapters and I'm done! Thank you so much for reading!

Means so much!

-SM1996

Chapter 11

He stopped, looked to his sides, and continued on forward, whistling as he walked.

Kagome would've let out a breath of fresh air if she had the time.

She made her way to a door that he knew led to the basement. She crept silently. Leaning her ear against each room door. She knew the torturing occurred down here. It would be bad business for the new business associates to hear the cries and screams of those before them.

Finally near the end of the hall she heard a low whimpering, barely audible.

She opened the door easily with her handheld device and quietly locked the door behind her.

Inuyasha was panting and barely conscious. He was being held up by both arms, like a rag doll and his feet were also in shackles. His body made a 'Y' shape. He had only scraps for clothing now and she could see they had soaked up what blood they could. Slashes fell all along his beautiful body. He looked like a tortured angel. He looked up slightly and smiled when he saw Kagome.

He saw the pure look of shock and despair on her face.

"Isn't so pretty when," he coughed and spit, blood, "You see the destruction you've caused."

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"I'm going to get you out." She whispered.

"No you're not."

Kagome's head shot straight up,"Naruko."

"The one and only angel." He smiled wickedly, "It seem's you've come to betray me as well. Such a shame."

He still had his whip with him. Kagome guessed he had intended to come back to finish Inuyasha off.

"Don't hurt him! " She said, arms spread out, ready to defend him.

This got a laugh out of Naruko.

"How cute." He flicked his whip, it hit her on the shoulder. She stumbled but did not fall.

She grabbed her pistol and took aim, but her hand was shaking, and she missed.

Naruko only smiled and whipped at her hand. Th gun fell and clattered on the floor. Kagome wasn't about to give up. 'I have to find a way to stop him.'

She grabbed some flash beads and threw them at Naruko. They distracted him momentarily. Mean while she used the oldest trick in the book: a bobby pin, and undid the lock. Inuyasha collapsed on the ground.

"I'm getting really tired of your games, Kagome."

He raised the whip and hit its target: her upper thighs, her legs shook but she stood upright. She tried her knifes: she had excellent aim but by now was suffering from blood loss. She threw 3 and only 1 hit it's target. The knife dug into his shoulder blade and although the pain must've been intense he showed no signs of pain, only anger.

Kagome dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Inuyasha."

She lowered her head as Naruko lifted his whip.


	12. Goodbye

One more chapter? Hmmm, maybe. Review and we'll see.

-SM1996

Chapter 12

She heard the crack of the whip but felt no impact. 'Perhaps he missed.' She looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Run Kagome!" He shouted at her, "Run now!"

She heard Naraku pull the whip back and shoot forward again. "No!" Kagome turned and held Inuyasha's torso. The whip sizzled across her back, she shuttered and cried out.

"What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, "GET OUT!"

But she wouldn't leave him, not now. She had done so much wrong in her life that she needed to do something right. Something good.

She clenched her teeth and fist. "Inuyasha! Leave now!"

"Bu-"

"Please," she turned and pleaded, "Please trust me."

He paused, nodded curtly and jumped on top of the crates, and then out the window.

Kagome turned to the man who was set on her death.

"Are you ready to die?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

In an instant Kagome tossed a grenade behind Naraku, towards a huge gas tank.

"Goodbye Naraku."


	13. The End?

It's always sad ending a story. I'm going to start writing on Forgive Me? and then I'll be taking a break. Thank you for R&R. Xo.

-Silver Mist

Chapter 13

Inuyasha felt the explosion before he saw it. The flames seemed to engulf the warehouse immediately. He could already hear the cop cars sirens in the distance.

"Kagome." his voice cracked, "Kagome!"

He set out in a run, his muscles protested every movement, but he gritted his teeth and continued on. He rummaged through the remains, what few that weren't charred. He found her gun, and a few yards down a knife. The police showed up and insisted he come with them.

"I'm not going anywhere without Kagome." He retorted, I'll give you a statement later. Just help me find her.

"Son," and older officer spoke up, "If she was in this building she's gone."

"You're wrong!"

He left them and continued his search. They didn't stop him, they knew better than to stop him.

After calming down a bit he lowered his ear to the ground and listened. Was that coughing?

He removed the rubble that was in his way. His hand caught on a handle, he tugged it open.

"Inuyasha?" Asked a dazed Kagome.

"Kagome." He smiled, picking her up and out of the underground space. "You're okay."

"Yeah." She coughed, "I'm okay."

After giving their statements the duo were released with orders for bed rest. Something neither complained about. They laid on Kagome's queen sized bed and slept most of the day.

Being a hanyou, Inuyasha was able to heal much faster than Kagome and was able to move, sorely, but without much difficulty, the next day.

He attended to her needs. He made her ramen, ran her bath, held her and let her cry when she felt the need.

"It's going to be alright Kagome."

"No, it's not." She cried, tears streaming down her face, "I hurt you, I hurt you and I killed a man."

"'Gome you killed a dangerous criminal and saved dozens of lives. You made the right decision." He smiled, "And you saved me wench." He paused, "Thank you."

She snuggled closer before answering, "You're welcome Inuyasha."

"Yash?"

"Yes, Gome?"

"Thanks for being here. I love you."

Just moments later she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Gome."


End file.
